


Control

by thievinghippo



Series: Sonya Shepard [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: “Do you have any idea how hard I’m going to fuck you tonight?” she whispered roughly, grabbing his waist. Shepard needs to let off some steam and Garrus is happy to assist.





	Control

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright?” Shepard asked Falere as Garrus watched Samara’s shuttle fly off in the distance. “You have enough rations? Water? Supplies?” 

Garrus took careful note of Falere’s reaction. With his time on the Citadel and thanks to this damn war, he had been around plenty of trauma victims. He wouldn’t let his guard down until he had some idea of how she would react.

Falere bunched some fabric from her dress into her fists. “I hadn’t even…” Her eyes closed and Garrus’s gut twisted, thinking of Solana. What would he have done in Falere’s place? Would he have let Shepard drag him out only so that his sister would die? He didn’t know and spirits, he hoped never to find out.

“Falere?” Shepard asked when the asari dropped down, sitting up on her heels. Even Vega had a reaction to that, his hand reaching back for a weapon.

“I’ll be fine,” Falere said, her voice quiet. Garrus didn’t believe that for a second, and judging from Shepard’s face, she didn’t, either. “We just got a big shipment. Rila was so excited about the mulberry ice cream…” Falere stood up then and straightened out her dress. “It’s just me so the supplies will last for a long time. When I need to reorder, I know what to do. Hopefully someone will be out there to deliver them.”

Shepard ran her hand over her shaved head, biting her lip. Garrus knew that look. That look appeared when she knew she had to make the least shitty choice out of all the different shitty options. When she gave Falere a crisp nod, he could almost see her accepting the calculus of war in her head. What was the life of one asari worth against all of the suffering in the galaxy?

Wasn’t a fair question, not in the slightest. But when had war ever been fucking fair?

“Alright. Lot of colonies out there with the same issue,” Shepard said, holding out her hand to Falere, who shook it quickly. “I wish you nothing but the best.”

“Thank you,” Falere said, hugging herself. “I better go see if there’s anything left of Rila to bury.”

Garrus thought about the dead commandos and Reaper corpses scattered across the temple. Almost made him wish he could ask Shepard if they could take a few hours and help clean up. Something other than leaving Falere alone in a graveyard. But there was no time. There never was.

“Burn the Reaper bodies,” Vega said, kicking the floor with his toe, apparently having the same thought. “Easiest way to get rid of them.”

Thoughts of Omega came rushing back to Garrus, back when he started his last stand in Archangel’s headquarters, surrounded by the dead bodies of his squad. Before the mercenaries started pouring in, Garrus did the best he could by his squad, covering them up with sheets and towels, hoping they wouldn’t sit out too long before someone came by to burn them to ash.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the memories. He needed to get the hell off of this planet.

Luckily, Garrus could see the shuttle approaching. Cortez’s timing was impeccable.

“Right,” Shepard said. Garrus could see a tension building in her posture. He wasn’t the only one who needed off this planet.

The shuttle doors opened and Vega hopped in first. As Garrus followed in behind him, he heard Shepard say, “Good luck, Falere.”

Garrus couldn’t hear Falere’s answer over the noise from the shuttle. But based on the way Shepard’s hand curled into a fist as she stepped into the shuttle, he would bet a hundred credits that she had.

The moment after the shuttle door closed, Shepard slammed the heel of her hand into a wall panel.

“The hell?” Vega asked, jumping a bit in surprise.

Garrus stood in front of Shepard, not moving a damn inch. He was pretty damn good at reading human facial expressions after all these years, and he was even better at reading Shepard.

She was _pissed._

“That was their bomb? A fucking bomb that barely destroyed the Great Hall?” She shook out her hand and put her hands on her hips, her fingers curled into fists. “I could have scrapped together a better bomb when I was eighteen in my sleep. What the hell were those commandos thinking?”

“They weren’t thinking, Shepard, you know that,” Garrus said, keeping his voice steady, hoping calmness was the right counter-move here. Shepard didn’t get like this often, actually angry at the people fighting around her. They were all making up the rules as they went along. She knew that. Not like there was a book on fighting Reapers. “Not many people keep their cool when coming face to face with Reapers.”

“And Samara!” Shepard kept going, like she hadn’t even heard him. “Her daughter loses a sister and the solution is to kill herself?”

Shepard opened her mouth, clearly ready to keep going, but then her eyes landed on Vega. Garrus watched as she turned her head to look at Cortez. She took two angry breaths through her nose and walked to the back of the shuttle.

When she sat down on one of the jump seats and forced her hands under her thighs, Garrus understood. It was one thing to rant in front of him, in the privacy of her quarters. It was a very different thing when subordinates were watching.

“Well, shit,” Vega muttered under his breath.

Deciding a complete change of subject would be best, Garrus looked at Vega. “So what’s this I hear about Ashley kicking your ass when you sparred the other day?

A slow smile spread across Vega’s face as he started telling all the details. A bit of tension left the shuttle cabin as Vega described the fight in detail. Garrus had to laugh. No one should enjoy getting taken down quite so much. By the end, even Shepard turned her head to listen, though her hands stayed beneath her thighs.

Garrus tried to figure out just exactly how to handle things once they got back to the _Normandy._ After a mission, but before the datawork and reports began, he and Shepard always had a little alone time together. Sometimes they fucked, sometimes they showered together, and sometimes they just collapsed on the couch, holding hands.

Collapsing sounded pretty good right about now.

Once they made it back to the _Normandy,_ Shepard disappeared. Well, he could always collapse on the couch himself. But the number of reports he needed to write weighed on his shoulders. What was that phrase Shepard had used? He could sleep when he was dead. Or better yet, sleep when this damn war was over.

With a sigh, Garrus headed up to the battery. At least he could get lost in facts and figures to distract himself for a bit. And after that mission, he could use a bit of distracting. Shepard would have been an even better distraction, but if she didn’t want to be found, Garrus certainly wasn’t going to push.

The doors to the battery opened and the console greeted him like an old friend. It might not be meant for turians, but Garrus’s made due. Grabbing one of the datapads off the counter, Garrus got to work.

He was so spur-deep in reports, Garrus wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the battery doors open behind him. Shepard was usually the only one who came to see him here in his home turf. She’d be a welcome sight after these casualty reports.

Putting the datapads to the side, Garrus started to turn, but found himself shoved up against the wall instead. Sometimes even he forgot how her cybernetics improved her strength. Not many people out there could turn him around so easily. And only Shepard could look so damn good doing it.

Her hold was flimsy, clearly not meant to actually restrain him at all, so he stayed still and didn’t struggle. Shepard still wore her armor, and her face was still covered in a bit of dirt and sweat. Risking a peek at his visor, he saw that her body temperature was raised, just like her heart rate. And he didn’t need a visor to see how her pupils were dilated. Just what had she been doing this past hour?

She leaned forward, and Garrus could feel her breath, hot and smooth, next to his ear canal. “Do you have any idea how hard I’m going to fuck you tonight?” she whispered roughly, grabbing his waist.

Thanks to his waistguard and her armored gloves, Garrus could only feel a little pressure at his waist. But that, with the tone of her voice? He let out a quiet moan of need, his plates beginning to loosen already. “Yeah?” he challenged, pure desire coming through his subvocals. He could absolutely play this game. “How hard?”

Shepard reached up, hands on his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss, not even waiting for him to open his mouth before forcing her tongue against his. As they kissed, Garrus shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable with his cock already straining against his sheath guard.

When they broke apart, Shepard took a step back, a cool, appraising look on her face. “You’re not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow when I’m done with you, Vakarian.”

Shepard wasn’t the only one in the room with an elevated heart rate after that kiss. Garrus was determined not to let her know, though. What was the fun in that? Letting out a chuckle, he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Been a while since Shepard had demanded control like this. Not since Tuchanka, after dealing with the Cerberus bomb. For a moment, he wondered if it was the sense of helplessness or dealing with a bomb that triggered this reaction. And after another moment, Garrus decided it didn’t matter, seeing that the end results were the same: getting fucked by a beautiful woman. Not a bad way to spend the night.

“You talk a big game, Shepard,” Garrus said, shrugging his shoulders. Let her think him unaffected by her words, it was all part of the game.

Her reaction was exactly what he expected: her eyes narrowed and her heart rate quickened. “Don’t you dare touch yourself before tonight, understood?”

Shepard took a step towards the door before Garrus decided to turn the tables. Grabbing her wrist, he quickly pushed her against the wall, arms high above her head, where he had been just moments before. She let out a surprised gasp but made no move to break the hold. As slow as he could force himself, Garrus licked down the shell of her ear, before whispering, “That goes for you too, Shepard. No touching that sweet little cunt of yours.”

As their eyes met, Garrus’ cock begged him to turn her around, pull down her trousers, and fuck her until he couldn’t see straight. Looking at Shepard, if he made one move like that, she’d welcome him without question. But he could wait. He _would_ wait, thinking about what was in store for both of them tonight. So, to his cock’s dismay, Garrus took a step back and announced, “I’ve got work to do.”

Without another sound, Shepard turned and walked out of the battery, her head held high. Once the doors closed again, Garrus slumped against his console. He would go to her quarters after dinner. He glanced at the chronometer and let out a sigh as he shifted again. Would be the longest four hours of his life.

#

Damn elevator didn’t move fast enough.

Times like this, Garrus swore EDI did it on purpose. Luck had seemed to be on his side. He made it out of the battery and into the elevator without anyone stopping him for once. Only to be stymied by the damn elevator. Felt slower than the one to the cargo bay back on the SR-1

Finally the doors opened and in three steps, he was palming the door to Shepard’s quarters and letting himself inside. The lights were dimmed and the only noise he heard was the gurgling of the fish tank. It took a moment to adjust his eyes and when they did, all he noticed, all he wanted to see, was Shepard.

She sat leaning back in the chair in the corner of her quarters, the one that gave her the best view of the entire room. Also was the best place to guarantee that Garrus would see her the moment he stepped down the stairs. Garrus’ cock twitched, seeing her there naked except for a leather harness around her hips, legs crossed at the knee, one finger casually playing with her dog tags.

Once Shepard saw she had his attention, her hands moved to her breasts as she pinched her nipples.

Garrus walked into the room, his plates already spreading. “Told you not to touch yourself,” Garrus said, letting a bit of a threat sneak into his subvocals.

Shepard’s face was still as she moved her hands to her inner thighs. “Told me not to touch my cunt,” she said, giving him a _look_. “I haven’t. And you?”

Garrus couldn’t get naked fast enough. As he started to unbuckle the side of his tunic, she said, her voice soft and with a hint of steel, “Did I say you could undress yet?”

So that’s how she wanted to play. He was game. He always was game. “May I undress?”

“Once you answer my question,” Shepard said before sucking on her index finger. _Fuck_. “Did you touch yourself when I told you not to?”

Deciding to keep silent, Garrus shook his head. Oh he had wanted to. Getting out of his armor and into his civvies, he had definitely wanted to. But he somehow managed to keep his hands off his cock.

“You may undress,” Shepard said as she stood. Garrus wasted no time, unbuckling his tunic and throwing it to the floor. As he started to unhook the cloth around his calf spurs, she held up a hand. “That’s enough for now.”

“Shepard,” Garrus said, a whine escaping his subvocals. She was _naked_ except for the harness and he desperately wanted to be naked, too.

Not wanting to just stand there, he moved to sit on the bed, facing Shepard. She all but sauntered over to him, standing between his legs. He wanted to touch her, needed to touch her, more like it. But he knew what to do. “May I touch you?” he asked.

“You may,” she said, sounding pleased.

Garrus reached around and put the palms of his hands on her ass, pulling her in close. They weren’t flush, but close enough that he could easily take his tongue and swirl it around one of her nipples. So he did exactly that.

Shepard tensed, but then relaxed as he paid attention to one breast and then the other. After gently scraping his mouth plate against her breast, he asked, “May I take off my pants?”

She lifted his chin with a crooked finger, running her thumb over the lower edge of his mouth plate. “You may,” she said as she took a step away from him.

Damn pants took far too long to get off. Mostly because he tried to keep one eye on Shepard, who was running her hands slowly up and down her torso. _Fuck,_ he wanted those to be his hands.

And then he stood naked in front of her. Funny how a million years ago he had worried if she wouldn’t find him attractive. At least he didn’t have to worry about that any more.

Garrus stood at some sort of modified parade rest, best he could do with his cock half-out of its sheath, and watched Shepard open the nightstand drawer. She took out the turian dildo specially designed for her harness and a bottle of dual-amino lube they had bought together almost two months ago. That had been a fun night, drinking and scouring the extranet for sex toys. When they finally got around to fucking, Shepard couldn’t decide where she wanted to be, so they ended up fucking on almost every piece of furniture in her quarters, before finishing on her desk.

His fingers ached to take the dildo from her - one of his favorite parts about this entire process was the setup - but instead he waited. His patience was rewarded as she silently handed him the dildo, and said, “Help me get ready.”

There was a hint of anticipation in her voice that went straight to his gut. Her words were enough for his cock to slip out all the way from its sheath. The relief of being free from his sheath quickly disappeared and was replaced by a need to give himself a couple of strokes. But he would wait. Damnit, he would wait.

Ignoring how his cock throbbed, Garrus sat down at the edge of the bed, legs spread. With a _come hither_ motion, he beckoned Shepard over. A request, absolutely not a demand. He knew his role. He would be demanding nothing tonight.

And he was absolutely okay with that. Tonight, at least. Tomorrow? The tables could turn.

Shepard walked over to him slowly, slowly enough to kill him if he was a weaker turian. Once she stood between his legs, she reached down, letting her fingers brush the back of his knees. Garrus held back a shiver - he wouldn’t let her see how that affected him, he _wouldn’t_ \- and thought about his next move.

Perhaps a little payback was in order. With one talon, Garrus started circling her clit. Shepard gasped, and used his collar to balance herself. Then slowly, oh so slowly, Garrus slipped a talon inside her cunt. Fuck, she was wet. Never ceased to amaze him how quickly she could get wet.

“Hurry up,” Shepard said impatiently as he began to fuck her with his talon. The heat felt too good on his hide, so he decided to ignore her. There’d be a price for his defiance, but right now, he didn’t care. Not when she was biting her lip like that.

He didn’t expect retribution so soon, though. Shepard grabbed the end of his fringe, and yanked  back his neck. She looked down at him, her grey eyes dark with lust. “I said,” Shepard hummed, tracing the tip of a finger down his throat, “to hurry up.”

 “Yes, sir,” Garrus said, keeping his voice level. The dildo slipped right into the harness, and he moved the vibrator so it would stay in place on her clit. He purposely took his time, letting his talons trail up and down the soft skin of her inner thighs. _Spirits,_ she looked amazing, standing tall in front of him, with the blue dildo strapped at the apex of her thighs. “What setting?”

“Lowest,” she answered at once, so Garrus decided to put the setting of the vibrator on high. Just to see her reaction, of course. The only sign she even realized what he had done was the way her jaw clenched. Shepard breathed heavily through her nose, but made no moan, no sigh, no nothing. “I said _lowest.”_

“Never thought you’d be one to shy away from a challenge, Shepard,” Garrus said, lowering his subvocals. “Can’t handle a little extra vibration?”

_Fuck_ , his cock was _aching_ , desperate for touch. Hers or his, didn’t matter as long as someone touched his fucking cock. Not willing to wait for her answer, Garrus wrapped his fingers around his cock, ready to stroke. But then Shepard pushed his shoulders, forcing him back onto the bed. “No back talk,” she said, squeezing the base of his cock.

Garrus groaned in answer, trying to feel some sort of relief that her hand was finally where he wanted it to be. “Yes, sir,” he said. He’d say anything, agree with anything, just as long as she kept touching his cock.

“Now change this to the lowest setting or you’re going to have to wait until I come before we start,” Shepard said.

Probably wouldn’t be a bad thing to help her get the edge off, so Garrus sat himself up, reaching for her. But instead of changing the settings, Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in close, close enough to feel the vibrations through the dildo. He had to hold back a moan, knowing he’d be feeling those vibrations soon enough. Shepard was so soft in his arms, so soft, yet so fucking strong.

Resting his brow against her shoulder, Garrus palmed her ass with both hands. “What do you need?” he whispered, ready to do whatever he could to get her off this first time.

Shepard shook her head, eyes closed tight. Knowing she most likely wouldn’t say anything, not when she was in this mood, Garrus decided to do what he could to help. He moved his hand to her breast, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her nipple. She gripped his shoulders and he watched her swallow down a moan. This wouldn’t do. One of his favorite things was hearing Shepard enjoy herself. “Since when can you keep quiet?” he asked, trying his best to scoff. If only his damn cock wasn’t so desperate.

Her eyes flew open as her fingernails dug into the soft hide at his neck. The sharp pain coursed through him, right down to his cock. Shepard was trying to kill him. He couldn’t think of any other explanation. “I’ll be as loud as I want,” she said, sounding slightly breathless.

And then she took a step back from him, just out of reach. “Don’t,” she said through gritted teeth, “touch yourself.”

She might as well ask him not to breathe, especially when she gripped the dildo with one hand, the other going right to her breast. Just seeing her stand there, touching herself, while he wasn’t able to touch himself, was _agony._ But all he could do was sit there, transfixed. Shepard started pushing her hips forward, moaning the entire time. By now, after sleeping together for almost a year, Garrus knew her body, and knew that she was close.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she said, her body starting to tense. Damnit, Garrus needed to do something, anything, but he somehow managed to keep his hands off his cock.

The sounds she made, god _damn_ , this was _killing_ him. All he wanted, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted now. Garrus didn’t care if he fucked her or if she fucked him, just as long as they fucked. Shepard practically whimpered as she slid her hand up to her throat, her gorgeous throat, before moving it to the back of her neck.

And then her body tensed, and Garrus watched as the knuckles on the hand holding the dildo practically turned white. “Right there,” she cried out, and Garrus pinched his mandibles tight to his face, his hands curled into fists on his thighs, feeling absolutely helpless. “Oh god, _yes.”_

Watching her come was one of Garrus’ greatest pleasures in life. And this, even though he didn’t help all that much, was no exception. Watching the peace on her face, watching the stress leave her body, absolutely nothing could compare. But then Shepard frowned as she started to fumble with the controls of the harness.

Garrus stood up and closed the gap between them, turning down the harness setting to low. “Turn it off,” Shepard said, her voice back to iron. Not one word crossed his mouth plates as he cycled through the settings, keeping his eyes locked with hers, and their breathing in time together.

“Get on the bed,” she ordered, her voice making him want to throw his shoulders back and salute. Garrus didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled up, but instead of getting on his hands and knees, like she would probably expect, he lay on his side, just to be a bit contrary. Her breathing was still heavy as she walked over to the nightstand, where the bottle of lube waited. “On your hands and knees.”

He thought about refusing, maybe making her work for it a bit more, but the truth of the matter was he didn’t want to. Garrus didn’t want to refuse Shepard anything tonight. Even so, he tried to make a show of relenting, but his subvocals, full of need, betrayed him as he balanced himself on his forearms and knees and waited.

Before Shepard, it had been years, probably close to a decade, since he had anyone fuck him in the ass. Back in basic and a couple years after that, Garrus didn’t care what gender his partners were, he just wanted sex. Once he made it to the Citadel, his partners were usually women. None of them ever brought up the idea of pegging until Shepard. And until she mentioned it, Garrus had no idea how much he wanted it.

Resting his brow on the bed, Garrus thought about why. For one of the most powerful women in the entire galaxy, it surprised him how she could be a bit submissive in bed. Not that he minded one bit. Made these times when she overcame her usual nature and demanded control all that much better.

He felt the mattress move as Shepard got on the bed behind him. Her hands were on his ass, one of the few plateless parts of his body. Something he was entirely grateful for as her fingers dug into his hide. “Fuck,” he said no louder than a whisper, wondering if she heard him.

“I’m going to start with one finger,” Shepard said as she drew a lazy circle around his asshole. “Nod when you’re ready.” Garrus couldn’t nod fast enough. He wanted to feel her inside him, desperately. He could feel the lube, slightly warm, on her finger. But then he tried to stop thinking as she slid her finger inside of him. “How’s that?”

His body wanted to tense up, Garrus took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “Good, Shepard,” he said, his body unclenching a bit as she kneaded the knuckles of her free hand into the muscles at his waist. She had gotten good at that. Too good. Better than most turians, thanks to her extra fingers.

She did nothing with her finger, just kept it still, letting him get used to the sensation. But soon, just one finger didn’t feel like enough. He wanted _more._ “That all you got?” he said, pushing back against her hand.

Shepard squeezed his waist, causing Garrus to clench his jaw. “I suppose you’ve been good enough for more,” she said. “Ready?”

Garrus nodded and held his breath, waiting for more. Shepard took her hand off his waist, which he missed immediately, wanting that pressure back. Then, he heard her using the bottle of lube. Just a moment later, she removed her one finger, but quickly replaced it with two.

“Oh fuck,” he said with a moan, trying to keep his body calm and relaxed. He needed this, needed to let Shepard take control for the night, to let her lead.

“I’m going to start warming you up,” Shepard said, and Garrus realized the persona she had used earlier, the one in complete control of the situation, was gone. She was just Shepard again, and he couldn’t say he minded. While he was all for playing games in bed, there were times when he wanted it truly just to be the two of them, no barriers between them.

He could feel even the slightest movements of her fingers as she started a scissor pattern, spreading him open for her. And it was all for her. Garrus wanted Shepard to have _everything_ , everything he had been, everything he was, everything he would be, was _hers._ He never wanted to deny her anything. The beauty was knowing that need went both ways. She wanted everything for him as well.

Shepard’s free hand went back to his waist and Garrus let out a moan, subvocals vulgar with need, as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of him. “Doing okay?” she asked, but her voice clearly told him she already knew the answer.

“Never better,” Garrus said as he let out a quick breath, propping himself up a bit on his forearms. For this position, he could see the small table against the wall, the one he had claimed as a work space when he was up here. The picture sitting in a frame on the desk was one he loved; Shepard sitting on his lap as they relaxed on her couch. They took it back before she was sent to lockup, a simpler time back then. But he wouldn’t trade now for then, because dealing with the Reapers was somehow less stressful than waiting for the Reapers to strike.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Shepard asked, digging her nails into his waist.

Garrus thought it over for a moment, thought about the heat in his ass, in his core, in his cock. Thinking of his cock made him realize just how much he had neglected it over the past few minutes, as Shepard worked his ass. He balanced on one forearm while he reached down, and wrapped his fingers  around the base of his cock. “Oh, I’m ready for you.”

A sense of emptiness settled in his gut after Shepard removed her fingers from his ass. He desperately wanted to feel that fullness again. Soon, he told himself. Soon Shepard would be buried up to the hilt in him. As he waited for her to lube up the dildo, Garrus started stroking his cock, slowly, not too much pressure. He was a live wire right now, too much pressure and he would come before he could stop himself. But a featherlight touch? That he could handle.

The only sounds in the room was the gurgle of the fish tank and Shepard squeezing the bottle of lube. Garrus could hear her coating the dildo, probably wanting to make sure the entire thing was covered, wanting to make sure he would be comfortable. Or, he thought, when more time passed than he expected, Shepard could be taking her own damn time in an effort to destroy him.

“Shepard,” he said, a slight whine in his subvocals.

“Just making sure everything is ready,” Shepard said lightly, but he heard the amusement in her voice, clear enough to be a damn subvocal itself.

Garrus took a deep breath and let go of his cock, bracing both of his forearms on the bed. He felt the tip of the dildo at his asshole and waited, willing his body to stay relaxed. He just needed to relax. This was _Shepard,_ and she would take care of him.

That’s when he felt the first push. Just the tip, but enough for Garrus to curl his hands into a fist. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, forcing his mandibles out a bit. He needed to be loose, not tense. Tense was the worse thing he could be right now.

“Going in a little further,” Shepard said, her hands rubbing his ass. _Damn_ , did that pressure feel good. The fullness was exactly what he needed. The dildo wasn’t as thick as a average turian cock, but it was enough to make sure Garrus felt every inch.

“More,” Garrus said, pushing back his hips slightly, taking the dildo in further.

Shepard’s hands were on his waist in an instant, keeping him from moving. “This is my cock and I’ll tell you how much you get,” she said, and just like that, she was in control again, the persona back.

Garrus let out a breath. So that’s how she wanted to play it, huh? He’d just have to be patient; she wanted to fuck him just as much as he wanted her to. “Yes, sir,” he said, going as far to put a bit of deference in his subvocals.

_Spirits,_ his cock needed friction, a hand, _something._ Just as he was about to reach back to start stroking, Shepard made a quick thrust with her hips, and the dildo was buried deep inside him. The unexpected movement made him freeze up, but her hands - still on his waist - started massaging his muscles, and Garrus found himself relaxing almost at once. When he started breathing deeply again, he closed his eyes, and focused on the fullness inside him. She was pushed up against him, the front of her thighs brushing the back of his.

“You okay?” she asked -- more like demanded. He’d have to figure out how to work her up like this more. There had to be something other than playing with explosives that made her like this. He just had to find the trigger.

“More than okay,” Garrus said, bunching the quilt under his hands in his fists. “Hope you’re up for a good fuck, Shepard.”

A sudden vibration through the dildo was his answer. Not the highest setting, if memory served, but not the lowest, either. And now Shepard was the one who let out a soft moan. They stayed there for a bit, letting their bodies get used to the sensation. “Hope you’re ready to take it, Vakarian,” she said in the same tone he used.

Fuck, yes, he was.

Garrus closed his eyes as she started to slowly move back her hips. The lube on the dildo was warm, getting slightly warmer thanks to the friction as she moved. And _fuck_ it felt good, so fucking good. She set an easy pace and he rested his brow on the bed, just reveling in the sensation of being fucked, of opening himself up to Shepard like this.

“Oh, fuck, Garrus,” Shepard said, her hips moving faster. Garrus focused on his breathing, on keeping himself from tensing up as she fucked him harder. Neither one of them spoke as they fucked, as she held onto his waist, her nails digging deep into his hide. The slight pain reminded him to relax.

But it wasn’t enough. Yes, the dildo felt fucking _amazing,_ but he wanted more. He wanted more of Shepard. He wanted to see her face while she fucked him. Getting fucked from behind was good, but tonight? Good wasn’t enough for him.

Garrus held up a hand and Shepard stopped immediately. “Garrus?” she asked, her voice breathless as she panted slightly.

“Just need to turn around,” he said, pulling his hips forward, feeling a sense of loss as the dildo slipped out of him. His cock didn’t skip a beat as he started to turn around, hard against his stomach. “Think we can make this work?”

“Damn right we can,” Shepard said at once, grabbing the pillows from the top of the bed.

Garrus arranged them behind his carapace, so he wouldn’t put too much stress on his back. They’d have to make this quick, because laying on his back wasn’t exactly comfortable. But he’d deal with a bit of discomfort if it meant he could watch Shepard’s face. Shepard scooted up slightly, her knees spread wide so she could be as low to the bed as possible. Garrus bent his own knees, bringing them back, giving Shepard access to all of him.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, you know that?” Shepard asked, teasing him with the tip of the dildo against his asshole. “So damn beautiful.”

He wanted to demand she start fucking him again, or even beg, if that would make things start faster. But all he could do was watch as she turned up the vibration of the dildo. “Back to the highest setting,” she said with a wicked grin. “You better be ready.”

The dildo slid into his ass easily and all Garrus could do was groan. He desperately wanted to stroke his cock, but laying like this, he didn’t have the leverage. So instead, he gripped the sheets as Shepard started to move.

All he could feel was the vibrations, how they seemed to not just be in his ass, but _everywhere_. Especially his cock. Shepard’s hands were holding on to his hip spurs, so close, so fucking close. All she had to do was move her hand just a little bit and she would touch his cock. Garrus looked down at his cock, then back up to her face. “Please, Shepard. _Please.”_

After sleeping together as much as they had, Shepard knew exactly what he wanted. Garrus practically keened in relief as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Her strokes were in time with her thrusts, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not like this. Not while he could see her breasts bouncing with each thrust, not when he watched her bite her lower lip, pleasure written all over her face. And especially not when Shepard snapped her hips forward, burying the dildo as deep as it could go.

She started grinding against him, both hands now on his cock. And Garrus felt the pressure building in his core, and more importantly, in his cock as she worked him - stroking and tugging and squeezing - and _fuck_ , he felt so good and so protected that he let go.

His orgasm was sharp, sharp and solid. Garrus held his breath, trying to make it last as long as possible. Even as he did, his eyes were on Shepard as she was watching him. The pleasure coursed through his body and all he could think of was Shepard.

And how he couldn’t imagine this with anyone else.

His orgasm ended and Garrus took a deep breath, a breath of relief. His entire body felt heavy, like he never wanted to move again. But while his cock might be spent but there was still a dildo in his ass. He took her hand off his cock and just held it in his own.

“You good?” she asked softly, her eyes not leaving his.

“Yeah,” Garrus said as he widened his mandibles in a smile. He sounded fucking _exhausted_. Somehow she managed to completely wear him out.

Shepard scooted back and the dildo slipped right out of his ass. Already he missed the fullness. Garrus started to prop himself up on his elbows, but then he heard the distinct sound of the dildo vibrating.

He looked back at Shepard and her eyes were closed as she bit her lip. Her hand was on the dildo, pressing against the harness.

Garrus wanted to move, to help her, but he was on his back and there was come on his stomach. Too much movement and he’d make a mess they’d have to clean up right away.

But this was Shepard. If his girl wanted another orgasm, his girl was going to have another orgasm.

“Come here,” Garrus said, sitting himself up. Ignoring the slight pain in his spurs, he spread his legs wide.

Shepard’s eyes opened and when he patted the space in front of him, she picked up what he wanted. She could always read a tactical situation quickly.

She settled between his legs, her back flush with his chest. Garrus could already feel the come dripping down his stomach, but cleaning could come later. They’ve ruined enough sheets this year. One more set wouldn’t matter.

“What can I do, Shepard?” Garrus asked as he put one hand on her breast, and the other on the harness.

“Just talk to me,” she said, sounding breathless. “I’m almost there.”

Talking, now that was something he could do. “Do you have any idea how amazing you looked as you fucked me?” Garrus asked. Because that was true. The way she moved was absolutely breathtaking. He placed the palm of his hand on one of her breasts and squeezed slightly.

“Yeah?” she asked, putting her hand on top of the vibrator part of the dildo. “Oh _fuck_.”

“You like seeing me on my hands and knees, begging you to fuck me?” Garrus’ subvocals went down a bit, the really vulgar ones, the ones he had so much fun teaching to Shepard after they destroyed the Collector Base.

Shepard snapped back her head, into his shoulder and started to moan as she grinded into her hand. Such a damn beautiful sight to see, watching her orgasm. Could never happen enough as far as he was concerned.

A moment later, Shepard looked back up at him, her eyes slightly hazy and a contented smile on her face. Without being asked, Garrus turned off the dildo.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

“You’re welcome,” he said, his mouth plates brushing her temple.

“We made a mess, didn’t we?” Shepard asked. “I should get a towel.”

Garrus wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the softness of her skin. “We can clean it up tomorrow.”

“I’ll make it quick. You’ll be more comfortable,” Shepard said.

She stood on slightly shaky legs and Garrus didn’t even try to hide the self-satisfied trill in his subvocals. Shepard must have heard it, too, because she let out a quiet laugh as she grabbed a towel from the top of the dresser.

It only took a couple of steps before she sat on the bed beside him again. “You doing okay?” Shepard asked as she mopped up the come on his stomach. A shower would definitely be needed in the morning.

“I’ll be a little sore tomorrow,” Garrus admitted. She was a little rougher than the previous times she pegged him. Not that it was bad. Quite the contrary, honestly. But he had to be realistic. “Travel day tomorrow will help.”

Garrus stretched out his arms behind him. The tension - the bad sort of tension - immediately eased up a bit as he stretched out, trying to work out some of the kinks in his carapace. Next time they made it to the Citadel, it might not be a bad idea to go to a spa and have a hammer treatment.

“Help me out of this thing?” she asked as she stood in front of him.

Garrus was happy to comply, running his talons up her thighs. “Think we can get away with not cleaning this until the morning?” he asked as he started to unstrap the harness.

“I’m too tired to do it tonight,” Shepard said, placing a hand on his neck. The heat from her palm caused him to tilt his head, wanting more. She grinned when she realized what he was doing and without him even needing to ask, she started scratching his hide. Fuck, he loved a good neck scratch. And with her smaller hands and stubbier nails, Shepard had gotten better at these than a turian.

“I’ll clean it tomorrow,” Garrus said. The temptation to close his eyes was strong, but not until Shepard was free from the harness. “Mostly my mess anyway.”

“Both our messes,” Shepard said, digging her nails into his neck. “Best kind of messes.”

He undid the last buckle and handed the harness to Shepard. As she went to put it on top of another towel laying on the dresser, Garrus stood. Oh, his ass was _definitely_ going to be sore in the morning. But he found he didn’t mind at all. Be a nice reminder he’d get to carry with him tomorrow. And maybe the next day, too.

As Garrus went to settle himself into bed, Shepard put on a t-shirt, the better to keep from chafing in bed. He caught her looking at her work station. “You got work to do?” he asked. As nice as it would be just to go to sleep and not wake up until morning, they hardly ever got that sort of time. And if Shepard needed to do some work, he certainly wasn’t going to stop her. Hell, he had a couple of reports he could do right alongside her.

“It’ll keep,” Shepard said with a sigh. “Maybe we can try to get a full night’s sleep for once.”

“Might as well try,” Garrus said, throwing back the covers and patting the space next to him. Shepard slid into bed, turning her back towards him. Garrus took the hint and scooted a bit forward, adjusting the pillows as he did. “Somehow I doubt we’ll be that lucky.”

Garrus laid the palm of his hand on her stomach, feeling the muscles underneath her skin. She relaxed against him at once, and he leaned his head forward, pressing his mouth plates against the back of his neck.

“Garrus?” Shepard asked, her voice already heavy from tiredness.

“Yeah, Shepard?” Garrus held her a little tighter. These were the moments he loved more than anything. When it was just the two of them in a dark and quiet room.

“You’re amazing,” she said as she squeezed his hand. “You know that, right?”

He let out a pleased hum. Those were sentiments he didn’t mind hearing again. “You might have said that once or twice before,” Garrus said with a chuckle. “And that goes both ways.”

Amazing wasn’t the half of it. He loved her her more than anything, he was as certain of that as he could be of anything in this crazy galaxy.

“Thanks,” Shepard whispered.

Neither one of them spoke after that. Garrus was content to lay there silently until he heard the gentle sound of her breathing. Then he closed his eyes, and drifted right into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to [theherocomplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex/pseuds/theherocomplex) for being the best beta reader a person could ask for!


End file.
